<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put the Maid Outfit On by eggcellent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423919">Put the Maid Outfit On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggcellent/pseuds/eggcellent'>eggcellent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No COVID, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggcellent/pseuds/eggcellent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween and costumes were obligatory. Yes, Corpse was also horny as hell. You know the drill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1573</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put the Maid Outfit On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilingwater/pseuds/boilingwater">boilingwater</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, yeah, I know we shouldn't write this and that bla bla bla. I heard you. Be wise and read at your own risk. If you don't like it then don't read.</p><p>IMPORTANT NOTE: This is self-indulgent and very sexually explicit. I don't know how most of them behave in real life so I wrote this purely based on my imagination. I wrote this at 4 AM and I haven't slept at all. Unbeta'd. I will review and revise when I wake up.</p><p>EDIT 8/11: I woke up. Some details are added and I fixed some things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>Halloween was just around the corner. The smell of spook in the air, pumpkin carving, giant skeletons being sold on Target. It was a great time to hang out and have fun with friends or family in general.</p><p>Toast boasted about being home for Halloween but that was just another excuse for him to have a <em>date</em> with the girl he has been talking to. Who she was, no one knew. Lily teased him about it once in front of the whole OTV members during dinner. <em>She’s better than you guys</em>, Toast mocked. They dropped the teasing after 1-2 weeks of non-stop bragging Toast pulled on them. The teasing backfired on them as they got tired at how smug Toast was about this girl. He was happy at least.</p><p>It was two days before Halloween, Rae invited Lily and Leslie to go costume shopping. Costume <em>online</em> shopping. It was mostly just Lily and Leslie crashing on Rae’s apartment and bother her for hours. The three of them had no streaming schedule that day, surprisingly. It was a chance for them to chit-chat, probably talking about what yoga moves they should do that day and ended up rolling around the floor with their yoga fits, scrolling on their phones.</p><p>“Don’t you guys think being a nurse for Halloween is overrated?” Rae asked.</p><p>“Not when you’re dressing as the <em>Silent Hill</em> nurse, no,” Leslie responded, sitting on the mint-colored pilates ball.</p><p>“Hmm. What do you guys think I should wear for Halloween?”</p><p>Before anyone could answer, Rae yelped, “OH WAIT! I just remembered I ordered a maid outfit a month ago.”</p><p>Lily, startled, looking up from her phone, “Jesus, Rae. Wait, a month ago? You told me you haven’t bought anything?”</p><p>“Yeah. Aren’t we here to help you choose what should you wear for Halloween?” Leslie’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“I bought it because I thought it would be funny to wear a maid outfit since the trend, you know? On Twitter? Am I the only one who pays attention to the trend?”</p><p>“Well then, there you go, you got the outfit you wanted for Halloween. Case closed?” Lily turned her eyes back to her phone.</p><p>“But I don’t want to wear it. I don’t like it.”</p><p>Leslie sighed, “So? What are you going to do with the costume? Throw it away?”</p><p>Something on Lily’s phone must have caught her attention as she stood up almost immediately, “Oh shoot!”</p><p>The other two who were just as startled as the high-pitched anime voiced girl turned their heads at the same time, “What?!”</p><p>“I just remembered something. We actually have a plan!”</p><p>“Whose plan?”</p><p>“Me, you, and Rae.”</p><p>“What plan?”</p><p>Instead of answering her friends, Lily just nodded and beamed a smile. One particular mischievous smile.</p><p>“A very great one.”</p><p>II.</p><p><em>Ding</em>. Sykkuno’s phone screen lit up. A Discord notification popped up on his lockscreen. Sykkuno was just from the kitchen washing the dishes after losing a bet with Michael and Scarra on an anime they watched last night. Scarra was the one who lost, technically, but the shy guy just couldn’t let his friend wash the remaining dishes of the dinner of 6 grown adults who lived in the house. So he gave in for the sake of repaying to what his friends did for him out of kindness. They gave him a space to be a “part” of the house was already kind of them to do so, he just couldn’t ask for more. He was just that nice in general.</p><p>Sykkuno got into his room while opening his phone. It was a message from Lily. He felt a drop in his stomach reading word by word of the text his friend sent to him.</p><p>“Soooo, Sykkuno. Remember when I saved you by clearing you up during that Among Us round we played with our friends a week ago?” His heart dropped but he kept going, reading the rest of the text. “And if I can very much clearly remember, you told me that you will do anything. Anything. For me, if you survived.” Before he thought of a reply, another text from his friend popped up. “Right?”</p><p>He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the tone that his friend brought on her text. He could feel in his bones that something was coming.</p><p>He typed his reply, heavily nervous, “Uh. Yeah, Lily. I think so...”</p><p>It was not even a second before his friend replied back, “You must have also remembered that after I saved you, it turned out that you were the impostor. The next thing I knew you killed me near med-bay. You do remember that, right?!”</p><p>With an emphasis on her tone, he practically could feel the storm was getting closer.</p><p>“I... I do.”</p><p>“GOOD. Wear the maid outfit that I’ve put in a box next to your desk tomorrow.”</p><p>“What...”</p><p>“Nuh-uh. You’re not allowed to protest, Sykkuno. It is the only thing you can make up on your betrayal.”</p><p>He didn’t even realize he was holding his phone tightly. He panned his eyes to his desk and there it was. The box. There was nothing he could do. He felt guilty for betraying his friend. He was just not that kind of person, you know? He couldn’t refuse either. He was at fault. Lily was a great friend to her and he respected her more than anyone in the house. Well, after Toast, at least. It was just a game, he thought at first, but he would feel really bad if what he had done to his friend made her friend think less of him on their friendship. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship as it was already challenging for him to look for new friends.</p><p>So he accepted her request. That was the beginning of the disaster that had yet to come.</p><p>III.</p><p>Rae knocked on the bathroom door for the fourth time, “What took you so long, Sykkuno? We’re already fifteen minutes late!” The sound of upbeat anime music thrumming from downstairs. It was supposed to be <em>streamers only</em> Halloween party, just a bunch of close friends and a few of acquaintances. Words got passed, now here they were. Halloween party on the block packed of friends of another friends. Random people went in and out like it was their own house.</p><p>“Just a sec!”</p><p>“Ugh, you said the same thing fifteen minutes ago. I’m coming in.” Rae, who finally decided to dress up as a character from the game <em>Valorant</em>, shrugged and barged into the bathroom.</p><p>She tried so hard not to laugh although she failed, honestly, she was a little bit in awe. It appeared that Sykkuno was struggling to zip the costume as he couldn’t reach his back. It was kind of cute too.</p><p>“Here, here. Let me help you. You could’ve asked me for this, you know? That’s what’s a friend for you, really...” Rae came closer to his struggling friend. He was so embarrassed it was helpless. “Stand still.” Rae zipped the rest of his costume. Stepping a few steps back to observe the sight of his friend, she complimented, “You actually look good in a maid outfit, Sykkie. Your long legs make the highlight of your look tonight.”</p><p>Sykkuno felt very uncomfortable in the outfit. That was his honest thought. He had never done things like this before, even out of a joke. He felt genuinely nervous. As if getting the hint, his friend raised her hand and rubbed a circle around his arms. “Hey, it’s okay, alright? No one is gonna tease you.”</p><p><em>True</em>. The words of his friend was true but it was not comforting. Rather, it increased the anxiety he had on the fact that people were going to see him like this. Like <em>this</em>.</p><p>His anxiety must have been appearing on his facial features that his friend stepped closer and hugged him. “If you don’t want to join us, it’s understandable. I’ll let them know that you don’t feel good and prefer to go home.” He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to disappoint his friends for not showing up the night they were supposed to have fun and got the only time they had to spend together. Everyone was already busy with their own schedules and it was already rare enough for their circle of friends to have a get together. He didn’t want to ruin the mood. He let out a sigh and stood upright.</p><p>“It’s fine, Rae.” He responded and let out a chuckle, “At least my legs look good?”</p><p>Rae laughed and let go of the hug. She nodded and giggled. “That’s the spirit. Come on. They’re waiting.” Rae took his hand and pulled. She swore on her life she would protect this adorable friend of her. She would never let anyone hurt him.</p><p>“Wait, Rae. Would you mind putting on some... uh, make up on me? Maybe, umm. A little... like? Umm. Cover up? Uh, I-I don’t really understand but I know you, you get... it, right?”</p><p>Rae stopped on her feet. She was... a little bit surprised on that. Not even when her friend wore the outfit surprised her this much. But she understood. It was endearing, actually. It meant that her friend trusted her for asking to do what made him insecure in the first place.</p><p>“Of course! Let me get my supplies.”</p><p>“Uh. T-Thanks, Rae.”</p><p>“<em>Tch</em>. Don’t thank me, kiddo.”</p><p>She went to get her things, hopping her feet a little, feeling good about his friend’s trust on her.</p><p>IV.</p><p>“YOOOOOOOOOOO! Corpse, my man!” Charlie, dressing up as the Jesus himself, shouted across the room. It was packed but it seems like everyone who attended the party understood that there was one space that they preferred not to invade. The living room crowd was mostly just a bunch of OTV circle of friends and some of the streamers Corpse had played with in some of their <em>Among Us</em> lobbies.</p><p>“Hey.” Corpse walked towards his friends, some of them sitting on the couch, some standing with a cup of drinks on their hands.</p><p>His dress was pretty funny, he thought. It was just a black tee with his black ripped jeans. The front of his tee was written, <em>The Void</em>. Yes, he actually dressed up as <em>the</em> void, all-black, for Halloween, just as his Twitter followers joked a few nights before. It was a tired meme that showed up because of his deep voice. He intended to go for a <em>deep daddy</em> joke but he was a little bit of insecure on the use of <em>daddy</em> on his tee. He felt like it was... inappropriate.</p><p>“Classic costume, Corpse. Classic.” Bobby nodded in approval. He came with his wife. He told the others it was a ‘date’ night that they had asked a neighbor to babysit their kids. “Get a drink, bro. Who did you come with?”</p><p>“Oh. Alone?” Corpse answered, not sure what did he mean by the question.</p><p>“Oooh. You didn’t bring anyone?” Lily popped out of nowhere, teasing and startling him at the same time. She dressed up as Isabella from the game <em>Animal Crossing</em>. It was a suggestion from her audience on her stream a few nights back.</p><p>“Lily. Hey and yeah.”</p><p>“That’s <em>sus</em>.”</p><p>Before Corpse could respond, Lily walked away, winking at him. He was confused. Was there something wrong with his outfit? As he didn’t get the chance to check his outfit, the noise of what seems like two people bickering came to his attention. It sounded like a woman and a man. What he could hear from his peripheral hearing was that the man kept asking the woman if his makeup was done or not or something around that. Their conversation seemed to came to an abrupt end. He didn’t realize that he paid enough attention to some random people’s conversation than he should be.</p><p>He asked Charlie where the drink was and he got directed to the back kitchen. The hallway to the kitchen was packed with a bunch of strangers. He tried his best to avoid any contact with them. He felt a little uncomfortable to be in a house of people he didn’t know. Frankly, situation like this made him extremely anxious but he realized he was a grown up adult. He thought that he needed to go out more, making connections and stuffs like that. That was why he agreed to come to this party. He thought he could make some of his time to be social worth it. He was considering to rethink about that now, seeing this many people he didn’t know either jamming to the loud music or stealing foods from the owner of the house. <em>It already happened</em>, he thought, he was already there. He had to keep going.</p><p>As he reached the kitchen, there was not many people there. He could see three women crowding the kitchen island, it appeared that they were choosing on which selfies to upload to Instagram. Another was two guys–or you could say, teenagers–rummaging through the cabinets, looking for snacks or cereals to munch on. They were making a mess on the floor as well. He wasn’t even sure if these kids were invited to begin with or even old enough to drink. He could only shake his head.</p><p>As he took a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, he could hear someone calling his name.</p><p>“H-Hey. Corpse. It’s you.”</p><p>He turned around to see the source of the voice. Frozen, shook to the core, he could only stand still He gripped tight his beer bottle, good lord, he didn’t drop it out of shock. He couldn’t comprehend of the sight in front of him. It was like his brain refused to process any thought in his head and he couldn’t form any words out of his mouth. He could hear nothing but the source of the voice who called his name just moments ago. The loud music and laughing teenagers around him deafened. He was struck.</p><p>“C-Corpse? Uh. Are you okay?” the source of the voice came closer. He couldn’t move.</p><p>The person in front of him waved his left hand in front of his face, seemingly like trying to break him out of his time freeze. “Corpse?”</p><p>He startled and coughed, wondering why he was nervous in the first place. “Yeah, sorry. I just. Uh, something. Something came over me.”</p><p>“You’re here. H-Hi?”</p><p>“Hey. Uh, hi. Hi, Sykkuno. How’s it going?”</p><p>He tried his best to stay focused, acting normal responding to his friend. He hadn’t even drink anything yet he felt like he needed to sober up. Really, he was just trying to process the sight that laid before his eyes: his gaming friend, Sykkuno, dressed up in a maid outfit, lean features, long slim legs, the shape of the dress that made his tummy exposed, and as he observed closely it appeared that his friend wore a glittery lip-gloss which casted his kissable lips. <em>Kissable</em>... what. He shouldn’t use that... <em>that</em> word.</p><p>“...tried to tell me it’s okay. So, I dared myself to say hi to people and you’re one of the firsts. Here I am and I found– Corpse?”</p><p>He zoned out on his own thoughts not realizing that his friend was talking to him. He didn’t know what came over him, really. He couldn’t act normal no matter how he tried. He was cool before.</p><p>“Sorry. What was it again?”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Corpse? I know this is not the kind of scene you’re into. You might want–?”</p><p>“No, no. It’s alright. I just... anyway, um. You want a drink?” He offered his friend the bottle on his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I already got mine.” Again, he didn’t notice that his friend was already holding a cup on his right hand. At this point, he was just embarrassing himself, he thought. So that was what he did next: opened the beer bottle and drank all of it, all at once. It made a little mess on his neck and shirt. He gulped the last of his beer and laughed out of nowhere. It was obvious that he tried to hide his nervousness. He really didn’t know why he did that. It was just his nerve response.</p><p>His friend watched in awe. He stared back at him, seemingly unsure of what to do. Coughed. He threw the bottle and got another one from the fridge. Opened a new one and did the same thing twice: drank it all at once until the last of his beer. Threw the bottle again. Before he managed to grab another bottle from the fridge, he was stopped by a hand on his arms. It was his friend’s. He forgot that he was in the middle of a conversation with him. It must had been his coping mechanism or something, a way to get out of embarrassing situation.</p><p>“I think that’s enough, Corpse. I feel, uh. A little bit worried? Let’s... Let’s go find our friends, shall we?”</p><p>That was kind of his friend, he thought. As he was being pulled by his friend, he could feel the alcohol was already rubbing on him. He didn’t say anything on the hallway, he just followed the lean figure guiding in front of him. The hallway was packed and the only thing he felt was the warm of his friend’s grip on his left arm. His friend said something to him but he couldn’t make out what it was over the loud music. When they passed the hallway, he couldn’t pinpoint where they were, there was a crowd on the right side of the room and another one on the opposite side. From what he could make out, it seemed like the <em>dancing</em> part of the party had started, some people was seen dancing, jumping, some grinding to the music. They stopped in the middle of the room almost abruptly as they bumped onto each other.</p><p>“Corpse. Corpse.” His friend tried to call him, yelling loudly, trying to fight the loud music so that he could hear his friend.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here. You ok?”</p><p>“I’m... I’m okay but it is really packed here. I-I couldn’t find our friends.”</p><p>He could sense the worry from the sound of his friend. He started to feel concerned. He pulled his friend closer just to make sure it was safe for both of them to avoid being pushed around. He was right, people were pushing around and even some grinding on both of them. He usually didn’t like this much contact with random strangers but he had his friend near him and it had calmed him a little bit. It was dark with a little bit of party lights and he couldn’t see clearly the expression of his friend’s face. So he got closer.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, tone assuring.</p><p>Instead of answering, his friend pushed his body a little too close to him. His heart began to race. He was sure he could hear his own heartbeat. It was just a little bit of an inch between their faces. As he tried to process what happened, his friend brought his mouth closer to his ears, “I’m okay. Are you?”</p><p>He was not okay, in fact. That was one, for sure. How could he be? Second, the object of his desire was this close to him. He could burst into thin air. He wished he could. He was nervous <em>as hell.</em></p><p>He tried his best to stay on his composure.</p><p>“I’m good. I’m good.”</p><p>“What do we do, now? We could go, right, go back? To the kitchen...”</p><p>“What? Going through that hallway again? I’d rather die suffocated in this crowd.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Uh, should we just. Uhh... s-stand?”</p><p><em>Ah</em>. That was the thing. He had never interacted with Sykkuno this far. It was mostly casual DM-ing with a little bit of flirting here and there during their game in the lobby. It was never more than that. Now that they were this close, in person especially, he had no idea what to do.</p><p>It was clear that his friend felt uncomfortable in the situation. It was different with what he felt. He felt a bunch of things, starting from feeling nervous to anticipating what was going to happen next. Not even an hour to his time with the friend he specifically looked forward to meet, he already felt like an asshole to him. He didn’t want that and was ready to change that. Or so he thought.</p><p>“Corpse.” His friend called him, trying to get his attention back. Again, he zoned out on his own thoughts. He felt like an awful friend.</p><p>“Sorry, Sykkuno. I’m so sorry. Do you wanna leave somewhere instead?”</p><p>Instead of getting the answer to his question, he realized that the atmosphere had changed. Maybe it was because he was on his mind too long he didn’t notice that his friend was breathing heavily. He worried that something wrong might had happened or that the latter had a panic attack of some sort. So he turned to see his friend’s face.</p><p>His friend was turning redder and it could be seen that he was blushing so hard. <em>Cute</em>. Or... not. No, he was not supposed to think that way of his friend. <em>Right?</em> This must had been the alcohol talking.</p><p>“Corpse...” His friend called him again, this time coming as a whisper.</p><p>Before he could respond, his friend leaned his head onto his shoulder, hiding his face. At first, he thought his friend was crying but as he observed closer, he was actually flustered.</p><p>“Corpse... uh, I-I don’t mean to. I... I swear I don’t mean to. I’m, I-I’m sorry...”</p><p>“Sorry for what?” He asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>To answer his confusion, his friend seemed contemplating whether he wanted to tell him or not. After a moment passed, the shorter one pointed downward. He followed his gaze and it dropped on something that finally made a <em>clicked</em> sound in his head. It made sense now why the atmosphere changed and why his friend acted that way.</p><p>He was hard. He was hard and his <em>thing</em> was touching his friend’s tummy.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>He was humiliating himself in front of his <em>crush</em>. It was over for him.</p><p>He didn’t even realize that he was hard, either it was the alcohol or he was just too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice it himself.</p><p>As he was about to reason with his friend–more to himself actually–there was a push from behind of them. A bunch of people were pushing around as he noticed that some of the crowd were doing <em>Macarena</em> or something like that. Everyone was cheering and jumping at the same time. His body got pushed even closer, if not close enough before, to his friend. Instead of feeling annoyed by the crowd, he froze.</p><p>He could feel that the pale figure that was leaning close to him was also... <em>hard</em>. A bulge was visible through the ribbon-decorated skirt.</p><p>He swallowed the thoughts in. He tried so hard to bury the intrusive thoughts he had upon knowing the information deep down inside his mind. He tried and failed miserably.</p><p>He gulped and took a deep breath before reaching for his friend’s sides. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so they stayed there for God knows how long.</p><p>The push of the crowd and the close proximity didn’t help at all to the situation. He could feel his friend’s hot breath on his neck it was driving him crazy. He felt he could burst at any moment that time. After what seemed like a few minutes passed, his friend’s hands reached toward his front and clutched tightly on his shirt. The tension between them was so dizzying. He didn’t even know if it was the alcohol that made him drunk or the closeness between them. He fought his best to stay composed.</p><p>It all crumbled down when what he could hear the next thing that came out of his friend’s mouth was a whimper. A moan or a whimper, it was the same thing to him as it only did worse to his effort to stay calm. He suddenly wished he could record it on his phone for whatever reasons.</p><p>His heart was racing. He couldn’t help what he felt. He was really, <em>really</em> horny.</p><p>To list, first, the dress was what brought him to feel this way in the first place. It was cute and pretty, it was a little bit tight to be worn by his friend. The front part of the dress was a little loose as its original purpose was to enhance a person with breast. The skirt was layered with laces and ribbons. It was surprisingly fitted to his friend’s lean figure, maybe a little too short for him as his upper thigh was visible if the room wasn’t dark. Second, the close proximity between him and his friend. They were huddled so close he could smell his friend’s shampoo in that position, it was a mix of lime and mint. Third, his friend’s breath on his neck. It only put a pressure on his restraint. Lastly, yes, their fronts were facing each other and they were both practically hard.</p><p>He thought over it many times before. Their relationship. Why was he always looking forward to their interactions? Why was he looking for him more often than not? There had always been this feeling of anticipation between them as if both of them were expecting for something more each time they talked to each other but what was going to come out between them? A friendship?</p><p>A graze of lips on his neck made him came to his senses. It was countless now how many times he had zoned out on his own thoughts. He processed what just happened but before he could do so, his friend whispered, “I-I’m sorry, Corpse. I j-just. I didn’t know what happened to... me. I- your, your. Uhh. I-It’s pressing onto me.”</p><p>He breathed heavily. He couldn’t help but think that his friend riled him up, although he knew he didn’t do it on purpose. His stutter, his dress, his body pressing onto him. Every single thing of him screamed so <em>cute</em> it drove him insane. He thought he was really going insane by the moment that the latter turned his face to his. He gulped the last remaining of his restraint. They were too close. Their noses bumped, their lips barely an inch away. His ears couldn’t catch anything other than their own heavy breathing. It all got quiet for a moment.</p><p>That was when he finally lost it.</p><p>“I wanna fuck you so bad.” He blurted out.</p><p>It was the peak of him. He couldn’t stay like that for more longer. He needed to do something to the situation. He needed a release or he was going to explode. He was pretty sure the latter thought so.</p><p>“Corpse–”</p><p>Before the shorter one could even continue, he leaned in and closed the distance between them. His kiss was a little needy with a touch of desperation. He had always wanted to do that ever since knowing the other guy. It was near unbelievable for him to pine for someone whom he knew online. Then it felt like a win when the object of his desire pressed his lips back onto him. His lips were sticky because of the lip-gloss but the thought was replaced by the feeling of euphoria when he felt two hands circled around his neck. As he was being pulled closer, he caressed his hands along the other’s back that made a whine came out of his mouth. He licked into his mouth, luring his tongue in. The kiss got heated of tongues clashing and hands grabbing. He could hear himself moaning into the other’s mouth. As it got even desperate, the kiss broke off and a string of saliva was visible over both of their lips. They were out of breath.</p><p>The sight alone almost drove him to the edge.</p><p>“Can I fuck you? Yeah?”</p><p>His crush’s dilated eyes panned over to the end of the hallway, seemingly looking for an exit for both of them. He nodded shyly and let out a small <em>yeah</em>.</p><p>As if on cue, he held one of his crush’s hands tight trying not to let go, scurrying carefully through the crowd to reach the end of the hallway. It was a little blurry starting there. He couldn’t remember how they got into one of the rooms in the house. The room was on the second floor and surprisingly unlocked. They got inside and he quickly locked the door. He made sure it was locked because he knew how parties like this goes, people would usually barge in carelessly without knocking. He knew better.</p><p>Both of them stood still in front of the door. A little bit unsure on how to initiate the act. He stepped forward to the other. There was no longer a rush of wanting to be close to each other as there were only the two of them in the room. It felt more personal, private, and intimate. It was different when they were forced to be pressed and pushed.</p><p>He wanted to do this the right way.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked, reaching to touch his crush’s cheek. Rubbing a circle with his thumb affectionately.</p><p>The shorter one nodded and, to his surprise, the one who leaned first to kiss him. It was soft and tender. It was not rushed although there was still a hint of desperation in his move. The other reached to caress his chest, arms, neck, and the back of his head. The act was so intimate it caused butterflies in his belly. He never thought that he’d feel like that again after such a long time. He didn’t realize how he missed the feeling. He was fortunate to find someone who brought the feeling back to him.</p><p>He moved his hands to his sides and pulled the other even closer. Walked back slowly, he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the other to his lap, continued licking into his mouth. The inside of his mouth was so warm it really turned him on so much. As the kiss got heated, he moved to kiss the other’s neck. The act evoked a moan out of his crush. He loved the noises he made, he wanted to hear more of it. He could listen to it all day. His hands reach around to the back of his skirt, slowly groping his bum. As the moan was getting intense, he noticed that the other did the thing. The <em>hand</em> thing. The hand thing that happened unconsciously when his crush laughed or flustered of the things he said on his stream. He always thought it was so cute but right at that time he wished that he didn’t do that. He wanted to see more of his expression. He wanted to hear more of his beautiful noises.</p><p>He felt the hardness of his cock rubbed the other’s. It caused a spark between them, just like a switch, they both moaned into each other’s mouth in unison. He tried to stay patient although it was really difficult for him to do so, he moved to the middle of the bed, the other still on his lap. The friction caused both of them to go eager. They grinded both of their hardness to each other. Before things got over the edge, he pulled away. It reacted a whine out of the other. He got the hint so he flipped both of them carefully. Now that he was on top, he continued their make out and grinding back into action. His hands desperately tried to open the front of his maid dress, making a way to grope and touch the other’s nipples. He noticed how sensitive his crush was as the mere little touch to his right nipple caused him to squirm and whimper. His cock was now fully hard he couldn’t think of anything else other than the need to release so he pulled away.</p><p>The shorter one of them protested but he comforted him right away, “I’m gonna look for something. Like a lube or something, okay? I won’t be long.” The other nodded as he walked away to the bathroom.</p><p>He rummaged the drawers one by one until he found what looked like a package of condoms and sachets of lube. It was questionable on how the house owner prepared this much stuffs on their bathrooms to begin with. He took what he needed and went back to his loved one.</p><p>He undressed himself almost in a hurry and walked back to the bed. He didn’t notice he had a pair of eyes set on him, looking and staring in longing. The dilated eyes were not looking at him, but specifically at his cock that was standing tall and red. He smirked and chuckled, breaking the attention from the other one. He saw his ears growing redder. He smiled softly in amusement as he heard a soft whisper of stuttering <em>sorry</em>.</p><p>He helped taking his loved one’s underwear off. The other seemed like he was trying to unzip the rest of his dress. Before doing so, he stopped him.</p><p>“I wanna fuck you with the dress on.” He told the other. He was one whipped kinky <em>son-of-a-bitch</em> he didn’t even bother to deny. His shameless request only aroused a gorgeous shade of red on his loved one’s cheeks. He took it as an approval.</p><p>Moving closer, he pulled one of his loved one’s legs and hooked it to his shoulder. The lube was a little bit cold on his fingers, he was worried it might startle the other so he made sure to warm it with the room temperature.</p><p>“Is this okay?” He asked, rubbing the perineum to test his level of sensitivity.</p><p>To be quite honest, he was impatient. He could fuck his crush right there and then, giving into his lust, but he didn’t want to hurt him and he wanted the other to feel good too. He wanted him to feel safe and happy with him.</p><p>The other nodded shyly in reply.</p><p>He pushed his finger in, stretching and testing if it was right or searching for comfort. He had done this before with his previous partner so he knew a thing or two. The other’s expression consoled him and as if being given the permission to continue, he put in more fingers. Two fingers to three, it was tight, he admitted. He wasn’t bragging when he knew his cock is thick, maybe a little above the average. He was so focused in stretching the warmness that he didn’t notice the other said something.</p><p>“...before...”</p><p>“Sorry... what was that?” He stopped his fingers, trying to pay attention.</p><p>“D-Don’t stop. I’ve... I’ve done this before, Corpse...”</p><p><em>Of course.</em> Of course he wouldn’t stop. <em>Ah.</em> The noises his loved one made was already driving him crazy let alone the knowledge that his crush had done this before, the mental image of him fucking himself with his fingers or toys was so hot he was losing his mind. He was extremely turned on. If horniness could kill someone, he would had been dead by then.</p><p>He continued stretching, crooking his fingers in search of that particular spot.</p><p>“Ah... a-ah. Corpse. Uh. Ah–aah, hah.”</p><p>“Right here, baby?”</p><p>He must have rubbed the spot that caused his loved one to squirm and whimper beautifully. The sight that laid before his eyes was like an art to him.</p><p>“Ah. C-Corpse. I’m.. I need to. Aah.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. You’re good?”</p><p>The other nodded. Getting the hint, he pulled out his fingers and began to put the condom on. He rubbed some of the remaining lube on his cock and positioned himself comfortably on top of the other. He intertwined his left hand with his loved one’s while the other hand lifted his legs and hooked them on his shoulder. He pushed the tip of his cock slowly inch by inch, carefully waiting for a confirming reaction for him to move and keep going.</p><p>Instead, what he got in return was a pull from the other as he pressed a needy kiss on his mouth. They made out for a second before the other broke the kiss and whispered, “Fuck me.”</p><p>It was a solid command. He had never heard his crush cursed or saying inappropriate words like that before and it stirred up something inside of him that caused him to push his cock deeper. Moved his hips back and forth, testing the stretch of his loved one’s tight embrace. He pulled his cock almost fully and slammed back inside. Both of them moaned in unison, an exhale of relief released by the two as if they found what they needed the most for a long time.</p><p>The inside of the walls surrounding his cock was so warm and tight, it riled him to dive even deeper and move even faster. All he could hear was the sound of their skin slapping, the mix of their moans blending together. He silently hoped he could remember all of this tomorrow or even forever. The touch and friction of their skin was so hot it felt like magic. He turned his head to kiss his loved one’s neck, mapping every bit of his skin, leaving marks that fueled a sense of pride into him. The other’s moans and whimpers getting louder and higher. As if subconsciously, he covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment, hearing his own shameless noises he didn’t realize he was making.</p><p>Corpse took away his hands and pinned them on each side of him. “Don’t do that. I wanna see all of you, Sykkuno. I wanna hear you.”</p><p>What laid before his eyes was out of this world. It was more beautiful than what he had fantasized. The sight of his crush’s open mouth, a string of saliva drooled under the side of his mouth, his eyes dilated, dark but searching to focus on something. He was pretty. There were no other words to describe what he saw. He wished, once again, that he could record and keep this in his memory for a long time.</p><p>He pressed his body closer to his loved one’s. Seemingly closer to his climax, he held the other dearly.</p><p>“You’re so cute for me, Sykkuno...”</p><p>The other was too lost in pleasure to be able to form any words to reply. His moan and whimper got higher as he got even closer to his peak. Everything was too much for him. Noticing his reaction, Corpse reached for his cock and pumped in the same pace as he thrusted into his crush. They both focused on reaching the climax, moaning and moving to find that release.</p><p>His cock brushed a bundle of nerves inside of his crush that caused him to arch his back. It was obvious that he was getting near to his climax.</p><p>“So cute. So cute for me, baby. You’re so cute, I love you so much. So cute, so cute..”</p><p>He kept pushing to that spot until the other opened his mouth, seemingly screaming but no verbal sound came out of his mouth. With his eyes closed, a white line spurted to his stomach. His loved one’s hands gripped tightly to his arms, holding as if his life depended on it.</p><p>The tightness around his cock drove him to the edge. He kept moving his hips to find that blissful release. He growled into his loved one’s ear as he was close. He kept chanting his loved one’s name like a prayer.</p><p>“Sykkuno... Sykkuno–”</p><p>One or two more thrusts, he could feel his muscles tightened, his push turned erratic, before he finally spasmed one last thrust and came into the condom.</p><p>He didn’t know how many minutes had passed. All he could hear was the panting of both of them. It almost felt like a dream until he felt a hand caressed the back of his head. Coming back to his senses, he pulled out, getting up and dropped to the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes, regaining his breath and composure.</p><p>It was silent for a moment until he heard a little sob.</p><p>Panicked, he turned over to his side and found the other covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“Oh, Sykkuno, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I was... I got ahead of my head, I didn’t realize.” He quickly sat upright feeling guilty.</p><p>He was genuinely confused when what he heard next was a chuckle emerging from the other.</p><p>“Sorry, no. I– Corpse, don’t apologize.”</p><p><em>The sex was awful then.</em> “Ah... so it was bad, huh? I should’ve... I shouldn’t have–”</p><p>“No, no. It was... uh. Amazing? It was really good, okay? I just... I was just over with my feelings, I-I guess.”</p><p>“Your feelings?”</p><p>He watched the other followed him to sit and covered most of his body with a blanket. He was really worried he might’ve done something wrong to him.</p><p>“Look. I, uh. I. I was so happy. You made me happy, Corpse. I just thought that you didn’t see me that, that way. I thought you were just being nice to me.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he heard just now, he was speechless. Before he got the chance to respond, he got even more surprised what he heard next.</p><p>“Corpse, I. I like you, okay? Maybe more than just, more than a friend. But you were... uh, always out of my league. Rae, uh... she. Rae was being too nice to me, telling me to approach you. Stuffs like that. I was scared you... you would feel repulsed– by, by me.”</p><p>“Sykkuno...” <em>You would not believe about how much I yearned for you all these time. It drove me crazy. You drove me crazy.</em></p><p>He couldn’t think of any kind of response other than leaned closer and kissed his lips. He hoped the other would get the hint of what he was trying to convey.</p><p>“C–”</p><p>“I like you too, Sykkuno. More than you could ever think.” <em>I’ve always wanted you.</em></p><p>He smiled softly and reached to intertwined both of their hands.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe that the object of his desire reciprocated his feelings. It was surreal. He had hoped it was the alcohol that made up all of these things in his head, but no, it wasn’t.</p><p>Extra.</p><p>
  <em>Prior to the events above.</em>
</p><p>Rae had just finished getting Sykkuno’s make up on done with a setting spray. She turned him around to face the bathroom mirror.</p><p>“Ta-da!”</p><p>“W-Wow. Looks... okay.”</p><p>“Okay?! What was that? I deserve more than an okay!”</p><p>“Alright, it– it looked great.”</p><p>She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Look, Sykkie, tonight is the chance for you to mingle, you know.”</p><p>Her friend sighed. “I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you? Trust me you look good.”</p><p>They walked outside and went downstairs.</p><p>The long-haired woman kept talking, pulling her friend, “You’re handsome. Your make up is on point.”</p><p>Her friend doubted that.</p><p>“I hope you’re not making fun of me, Rae.”</p><p>She gasped, feeling slightly offended, “I would never in my life do that thing to you. Is that how you think of me all this time?”</p><p>“No, I mean, uh. I mean, I just thought that you told me I look good because I’m wearing make up.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know that. I know you know that. You look good with or without make up, okay?! It’s not like wearing make up is a bad thing to begin with.”</p><p>“But–”</p><p>Before his friend could reason with her, she noticed someone, particular someone she’s familiar with in the crowd from a far. “OH!”</p><p>“Rae, don’t be loud, people are going to notice I’m here!”</p><p>“That’s the point.”</p><p>She hurried downstairs and pulled her friend with her. “Look who’s here! Hey, Co–!?”</p><p>Seemingly noticed who just got there, her friend pulled her to another side of the hallway.</p><p>“Don’t call him, please, Rae. Don’t.” He begged, jittering on his feet, looking terribly nervous.</p><p>“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s alright. Sorry, Sykkie, I got excited.”</p><p>Her friend could only look around as if trying to find a spot to hide.</p><p>“What if he laughs at me? I’m, I’m wearing a maid dress, Rae. This is embarrassing.”</p><p>“What if I told you he likes it?”</p><p>“He likes what?”</p><p>“The maid dress.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“Well, I have my sources. Now do you wanna be the one who talk to him or I can thirdwheel and probably embarrass you even more?”</p><p>Her friend sighed in defeat. He had no other choice, he guessed. At one point, he wanted to impress Corpse but on the other hand he was afraid of the reactions that he would receive from his crush.</p><p>He took his cup of drink and drank it.</p><p>“That’s my boy! Go get him, tiger!”</p><p>She pushed him away to the man of his dream. As she nodded proudly, she heard a voice emerging behind her. Lily approached her from the crowd. “Mission accomplished?”</p><p>She smirked, “Mission accomplished.”</p><p>Oh, Sykkuno couldn’t have asked for better friends, could he.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't yell at me please I was just channeling my horniness onto a written work so bear with me. Honestly, I don't even know what the fuck did I write.</p><p>PS. Thanks to @boilingwater for their fic I read yesterday I was really inspired to write one my own, check theirs here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375067 (It's hot.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>